whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
1995 (WOD)
Events * Wendigo leader Blood-on-the-Wind is slain on his way to an embassy to the House of the Crescent Moon. The Wendigo refuse to have anything to do with the Silver Fangs and the other Garou of Russia from then on. * Early this year, Baba Yaga's armies are forced to temporarily retreat from Siberia, so fierce are the attacks of the Wendigo living there. * Late this year, the Silver Fangs and their allies manage to build a foundation for survival and a counter-offensive in Russia. Piotr Volk obsesses over the Firebird Crystal, and is overcome by its power when his niece Tamara Tvarivich manages to secure it, and is reduced to a comatose state. His niece is forced to step up to the role of leadership. * Llewballah Publications reprints the Chronicle of the Black Labyrinth. * The US government privatizes NSFNET, one of the precursors of the modern Internt. * Master Porthos Fitz-Empress publishes The Fragile Path, an account of the First Cabal. * A tenth region is formed when the Great Rift opens on the continent of Posht in Horizon, between the territories of the Sons of Ether and the Virtual Adepts. * The winter issue of Paradigma contains an article by Doctor Van Baas and Dr. Alexis Hastings entitled "Kelvin 6500: The Melting Temperature of Primium." * The first template for Seekers is created by Progenitor Dr. M. Pelledrino. * A huge fight breaks out in the Spy's Demise, eluding the club's security. Several customers die, leading to a change in the club's policies. Following the fight, the club's management requests that bartender Jessica Young no longer wear her Void Engineer jumpsuit. * The Men in White arrest three members of Syndicate Disbursements who voted to reduce NWO funding. One VPO escapes, but the other two are found guilty of "disloyalty" and executed. * Zsgraak, Devourer of His Enemies' Bowels, leads his fellow lizard-men against the Genegineers of Research Plantation Number Two. After three expeditions with heavy losses, the Progenitors call in Damage Control, with Genegineered dinosaurs, HIT Marks and a small tank. After being routed into the wilderness, the lizard-men still manage to survive another five months before being destroyed. * Dr. Catherine Nichols, late of the Void Engineers, publishes the details of the Cop and Darkside Moonbase to the Traditions, making her a wanted woman. * Jay Hassan joins the Nine Fires. * Xadreque Machado provides an encryption algorithm to Cornelius Balt. * Department 37 eliminates a cabal of Tradition mages who had been aiding several violent survivalist groups. * Michael Newcastle is born. * As a personal rite of passage, Alexei DesJeans walks into a biker bar on his 18th birthday with a paycheck from his summer job. He walks out eight hours later with $50,000. * During a camping trip, Jedediah Baker's wife is abducted. Police investigations suggest some kind of occult sacrifice is responsible for her grisly murder. * Niki Yemana's family hauls up a strange convex disk of an unidentifiable stony material. Not knowing what else to do with it, they use it as a birdbath. * Dr. Ronald N. Harris becomes sufficiently Awakened that he's able to exert some control over his chronic immateriality. January * January 12: Euthanatos Master Agatha Marsh is observed and recorded by persons unknown. March * March 2: Xadreque Machado of the Technocracy contacts Cornelius Balt of the Council of Nine Mystic Traditions regarding a central repository for the good of Sleepers regarding, among other things, the Umbra. * March 4: Cornelius Balt accepts Xadreque Machado's offer. * March 27: Cornelius Balt goes over with Xadreque Machado the structure of their Umbral book on which they're collaborating. * March 29: Xadreque Machado agrees with Cornelius Balt's suggestion of subject matter, but reminds him that the book is directed to the "common man" and not to members of their respective organizations. May * May 1: New Verbena Kameria Shula and Jon Fairmont are handfasted in a ceremony attended by their chantrymates. * May 11: Simon Pain interviews Father Eucebio Stavrides, Ph.D., about the origins of the Ascension War. August * Fors Collegis Mercuris is attacked by a fleet of Technocratic fighter ships accompanied by a Qui La Machina. The Hermetics fought back, and just as the Hermetics were starting to win, both sides are assaulted by the Nephandi. The Technocrats suffer heavy losses, and retreat after rejecting Mus' plea for cooperation. The Hermetics evacuate to Cerberus, and a few remaining Ahl-i-Batin stay behind to destroy the building. * August 21: Xadreque Machado argues with Cornelius Balt regarding terminology, specifically his insistence on referring to the Umbra as the Etheric Realms. * August 28: Cornelius Balt finds Xadreque Machado's arguments on nomenclature intriguing, if borderline insulting. He agrees to change in the spirit of cooperation, and includes some of his notes on various types of Umbrood. September * September 3: Xadreque Machado suggests another method of classifying different types of Umbrood to Cornelius Balt. * September 10: Cornelius Balt proposes to Xadreque Machado that ghosts are not true ghosts, but rather entities spontaneously generated by thoughts and emotions as someone reviews their lives at the moment of death. October * October 31: The Tribe in Greenwich Village has some ghost trouble at a nightclub. November * November 18: Cornelius Balt discusses the politics of the Umbrood with Xedreque Machado. * November 21: Xedreque Machado congratulates Cornelius Balt on his excellent interpretation, and asks for more details on the politics of the Umbrood. * November 23: Cornelius Balt proposes to Xedreque Machado the likelihood that Umbrood are not necessarily create from thought, nor thought from the Umbrood. They likely evolve in parallel. * November 25: Xadreque Machado writes to Cornelius Balt excitedly about how he had never considered that possibility. He requests further thoughts on the Umbral Courts. December * December 1: Cornelius Balt discusses the political maneuvering of a spirit referred to as "the Rheinhund" through the Umbral Courts. * December 11: The Sons of Ether subrealm is observed and recorded by persons unknown. * December 31: Diefenbakker's Casino opens in Vancouver. References Category:World of Darkness timeline